One Life One Love
by lovebaby
Summary: [SasuNaru] When Naruto decided it's time to take Sasuke out of the equation, Sasuke devised a plan himself.


**Title: **One Life One Love

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary: **When Naruto decided it's time to take Sasuke out of the equation, Sasuke devised a plan himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi, shounen-ai, boyxboy love.** Don't like don't read and don't accuse me of not putting up the warning because it's there! Also, **Not for Sakura's fan**

* * *

Blue, curious orbs fixed on the two figures standing on the other side of the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun, please go out with me..." The pink hair female bounced up spontaneously and latched onto the figure besides her, despite the threatening look he sent her. Back to the other side of the bridge, a blonde boy growled in annoyance. He was struggling to keep his vision clear from the two 'lovers' and his stomach from boiling with anger. (and not hunger, surprisingly)

"Sakura, would you stop touching me?"

Sakura. **His** Sakura. The love of his life.

"Don't be shy, Sasuke-kun..."

Was in love with his rival. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Let go..."

A cold, heartless bastard. Sakura is in love with him.

"Let's go on a walk later... just the two of us..."

Of all the cruel things to do, God must did this. Placing him in a bloody love triangle.

"No!" Sasuke thundered. He sighed in relief as he successfully detached himself from the pink menace. Noticed a strangely negative aura surrounding Naruto, he glanced over the orange bundle only to receive a hateful glare.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura announced.

"I'm not glaring at him!" The blonde retorted and promply stomped away regardless the questioning looks his teammates gave him.

"Are you busy, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura giggled girlishly and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes..." He muttered in return and shrugged off her hand to follow the orange dot.

oOo

"Damn him. Stealing Sakura like that! I wish he never existed." The blonde cursed under his breath as he trotted down the street, heading back to his apartment. With the wind caressing his features, the blonde found himself swimming in deep concentration. If only Sasuke wasn't so attractive, and sexy, he could've won hands down. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, was never classified as goodlooking. For years now, he was stuck between average and adorable. Apparently, orange jumpsuit didn't go so well with yellow hair and blue eyes, according to Sakura and Ino. What was he suppose to do? Lose every orange outfit in his closet? Buy Sasuke's entire everyday attires? Dye his hair black ? There was no way he'd degraded himself that way, despite his unrequited love for Sakura.

So if he couldn't win her the old fashion way, then the only solution available was to remove the other corner of their love triangle. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

oOo

"Achoo!"

Not too far away, a raven hair boy sneezed, struggling to keep up. Naruto was walking rather fast. He was either in a hurry or deep in thought to skip through the ramen bar without dropping in for a bowl (or two for that matter). As his gaze fixed on the kitsune's back, Sasuke briefly pondered upon Naruto's love for Sakura. Was the dobe blind? Couldn't he see that the kunoichi detested him? Why must he risk everything for such a person?

Naruto... His eyes were always following Sakura. His heart fluttered for her days and nights. How could he be so cludness not to notice a certain Uchiha doing the exact same actions for him?

Sasuke heaved a wary sigh as Naruto's shadow disappeared into his apartment. He shook his head slightly at the sudden realization of his awkward position in team seven's love triangle. Naruto liked Sakura. Sakura liked him. And he liked... Naruto...

For three years already. His discovery went way back to their 12-year-old year. He had undergo several tests to prove himself straight. He even tried denying the whole thing the following year, in hope the feeling will pass on. Unfortunately, it decided to stay to torture him in his 14th year, the year when hormones ran wild. On his 15th year, he was forced to accept the fact that he had fell in love with a complete moron. Sasuke groanned at his reminiscence.

He spunned around toward the direction he came from, lost within his own deep thoughts. Three were one too many. For the perfect equation, one variable must be removed. Sasuke cracked his knuckle loudly. Hints of danger and determination flashed across his sombre, black orbs.

oOo

The kunoichi stared after the object of her affection ready to make his departure after Naruto. It'd happened quite frequently lately. Everytime Naruto leaves, Sasuke follows. As hard as it is, she was compeled into the idea that maybe, just maybe, her beloved have **certain** feelings for the kitsune boy. It was just a crazy hypothesis at first, but Sasuke's recent actions had proved it to be a fact that cannot be denied. Of all the odds, her object of admiration had to fall in love with someone else and this "someone else" happens to be another boy. There was no way she would let that slide so easily. Falling in love with Naruto would ruin Sasuke, not to mention her plan to win his heart. The only solution is for Naruto to disappear. Without the blonde, Sasuke is sure to be hers.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm stuck on 'Konoha Chat' so here it is, a poor excuse for a break from it. Hope you like it. **DO NOT** and I mean do not bug me about this being a yaoi fic. I already placed the warning above the fic, so no false accusation of me not putting up a warning. Reviews are most appreciated.

_**Editted 9/24/05: **Added Sakura's plan. Review please._


End file.
